Siapa cepat dia dapat
by JunyaMARU
Summary: Myungsoo dan sungyeol saling menyukai namun untuk menyatakan satu sama lain,hingga akhirnya chunji datang dan mebuat Myungsoo dan sungyeol salah paham. #Myungyeol / chunjoe / hojong # boy x boy yaoi


**Seungwon Entertainment**

**Present**

**Siapa cepat dia dapat**

**Author : Seungwonation**

**Judul: siapa cepat dia dapat**

Cast : Myungsoo,sungyeol,chunji (Myungyeol/Hojong/Chunjoe)

cameo :infinite/teen top member (hoya,sungjong,)

Genre : Friendship

rated : G

Length : chapter

Disclaimer :

**Tokoh cerita adalah real,author hanya menjadikannya cast dalam cerita yang author buat.**

Warning :

**Boy x boy – shonen-ai (jika tidak suka jangan dibaca)**

Cuap-cuap author :

_Annyeong,ini merupakan ff teenfinite pertama yang author buat soalnya lagi bosen jadiin sungjong orang yang jadi korban dari bb lain biasanya ff buatanku tidak sebagus ff Myungyeol pada umumnya,jadi mohon revienya ya :P_

—-

Tampak seorang siswa sedang duduk di bawah pohon beringin yang berkacamata itu tampak sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku,entahlah buku seperti apa yang sedang dibacanya ,sesekali Dia tampak tersenyum-senyum ketika membaca buku itu.

Dengan Headphone MixStyle terpasang di kedua telinganya,Ia tak sadar kalau seseorang sedang memanggilnya dari itu berteriak-teriak memanggil pria yang sedang membaca itu.

Merasa tak di gubris,Pria itu berjalan cepat menuju pohon tempat siswa berkacamata itu asyik tidak sadar kalau pria itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pria itu dengan sigap merampas buku yang sedang dibaca pria berkacamata itu kaget lalu dengan cepat membuka headphone yang terpasang di telingannya.

"Ya!Kembalikan bukuku Kim Myungsoo!" Pekik Siswa berkacamata itu.

"Kau sedang membaca apa sih?Sampai-sampai Kau tidak mendengar panggilanku!" Tanya Pria yang bernama Kim Myungsoo itu seraya membolak-balikkan sampul buku itu.

"Komik!" Jawab Pria berkacamata itu seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Komik sih komik,Tapi ini Komik serial cantik,Lee Sungyeol!" Ucap Kim Myungsoo dengan menekankan kata Serial Cantik.

"Itu Bukan urusanmu Kim Myungsoo,Sini kembalikan Komikku!" Hardik pria yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungyeol itu.

"Woi,,Lee Sungyeol baca serial cantik,,,,,,!" Teriak Myungso entah pada siapa.

"Ya,jangan berisik!Kau ingin membuatku malu hah?" Pekik Sungyeol seraya melirik ke kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan Myungsoo.

"Sini kembalikan Komikku!" Perintah Sungyeol seraya merampas Komiknya dari tangan Myungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Kau memanggilku Myungsoo-ah?" Lanjut Sungyeol sambil memasukkan Komiknya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja," Ucap Myungsoo dengan santainya.

"Gezz,Dasar tidak ada kerjaan!" Ketus Sungyeol.

Sungyeol pun berjalan diikuti oleh Myungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Mau kemana Kau?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Perpustakaan!" Jawab Sungyeol singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tak tinggal perjalanan menuju perpustakaan Dia terus mengikuti Sungyeol dari belakang,dengan santai Ia mengikuti punggung orang yang selama ini Dia sukai.

Ya,selama ini Myungsoo diam-diam menyukai melihat sikap Sungyeol yang selalu ketus padanya,membuat Myungsoo urung untuk mengungkapkan selama ini Dia harus menahan perasaanya dengan cara selalu menggoda Sungyeol dan entah kenapa Myungsoo pun senang melakukannya.

Sungyeol yang sedari tadi sadar di buntuti oleh Myungsoo akhirnya merasa risih menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Myungsoo yang dengan santainya berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ya!Kenapa Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sungyeol dengan ketus.

"Karena Aku ingin!" Jawab Myungsoo dengan santai.

"Kenapa Kau ingin mengikuti ku?" Selidik Sungyeol.

"Kenapa Kau melarangku untuk mengikutimu?" Myungsoo balik bertanya membuat Sungyeol tercengang.

"Itu karena Kau membuatku risih!" Hardik Sungyeol.

"Tapi Aku tidak risih tuh!" Jawab Myungsoo cuek.

"Gezz,,terserah Kau sajalah Kim Myungsoo!" Ucap Sungyeol jengkel karena kalah debat dengan Myungsoo.

Sungyeol membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan cepat-cepat dengan tampang cemberut karena Myungsoo yang mengikutinya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu pria yang disukainya itu.

**Sungyeol POV**

Kenapa Dia keras kepala Dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengangguku?Kenapa juga harus Aku yang selalu di godanya gezz,,,,

Tak terasa Aku pun sudah sampai ke lihat Myungsoo masih lihat saja seberapa tahan Kau mengikutiku,Kim Myungsoo.

Tanpa memperhatikannya,Akupun menuju ke rak sengaja berlama-lama disana,Ku lihat Dia dengan setia tampak membuka-buka buku yang Di ambilnya secara mengambil beberapa buku lalu menuju ke meja dekat lihat Dia tiba-tiba duduk di depanku,Sontak saja Aku protes

"Hey,Kenapa Kau duduk disana?" Protesku padanya.

"Apa perpustakaan ini punyamu,Lee Sungyeol?Kenapa Aku tidak boleh duduk disini?" Katanya dengan tajam.

Jleb,jawabannya itu langsung membuatku sih perpustakaan ini milik umum,siapapun berhak duduk dimana hey,Aku juga butuh privacy kan?

"Tapi dari sekian banyak kursi kosong kenapa Kau harus duduk di depanku?" Sergahku.

"Biarin,pantat pantat Aku -suka Aku dong mau duduk dimana!Dan Kau,Lee saja aktivitasmu jangan banyak bacot deh!" Katanya Ketus.

Gezz,Aku tahu sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah situasi ini berbeda,sangat berbeda.

Kau tidak tahu Myungsoo,sebenarnya perlakuanmu ini membuatku sangat Kau tahu saja,Aku tuh entahlah,setiap berada dekatmu membuatku sangat grogi hingga Aku selalu berpura-pura ketus ,Aku mohon Myungsoo,Kau jangan berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku.

Ku lihat wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu sedang serius membaca buku yang entahlah buku apa akhirnya Dia menyadari sedang ku perhatikan.

"Kenapa Kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

"A-aniyo,,,,Geer sekali Kau!" Protesku padanya.

Tiba-tiba Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga kini wajahku dengan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja.

Dia menatap mataku tajam lalu berkata,

"Apa Kau menyukaiku,Lee Sungyeol?" Dia berbisik tepat di telingaku.

Sontak saja Aku memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang ku pegang di tanganku.

"Awww,,,," Dia meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Ya!Dasar mesum Kau Kim Myungsoo!" Hardikku padanya.

"Tapi gak pake di pukul juga kali!" Protesnya.

"Orang mesum sepertimu memang pantas di pukul!" Kataku.

"Gak segitunya juga kali,Tapi bener kan Kau menyukaiku,Lee Sungyeol?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

Tentu saja Aku sangat menyukaimu malah, Kataku dalam hati.

"Idih amit-amit jabang bayi,jangan geer tahu menyukaimu itu!" Bentakku padanya.

"Oh,Jadi Kau tidak menyukaiku ya,,,," Gumamnya pelan seraya menghela nafas.

Matanya terlihat sayu seperti memikirkan ,Apa kata-kataku barusan terlalu kasar?Myungsoo-ah,Jeongmal mianhe.

Melihatnya tertunduk lesu seperti itu membuatku tidak tega sedikit rasa bersalah di ingin melihatnya seperti itu,kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk pergi dari ketika Aku akan melangkahkan kakiku sepertinya Myungsoo menyadarinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya seraya menatapku dengan mata sayu.

"A-Akuu,,,mau pulang!" Jawabku gelagapan.

"Pulang?Kau tidak jadi baca bukunya?" Katanya dengan raut bingung.

"Ne,Aku baca di rumah saja!" Ucapku.

Dia hanya ber oh ria lalu berkata,

"Biar ku antar ya!" Ajaknya padaku.

Mwo?Seorang Kim Myungsoo mau mengantarku pulang?Kyaaa,,,,,

"Tidak usah,Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Kataku.

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu!" Ungkap Myungsoo dengan mantapnya.

"Kenapa Kau ingin mengantarku?" Tanyaku.

"Karena Aku ingin" Jawabnya dengan cuek.

Gezz lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang keluar.

"Apa Kau tidak mau?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ya!Tentu saja Aku mau! ,Jeritku dalam hati.

"Ya Aku tidak mau di antar olehmu!" Kataku sebaliknya,berbeda dengan yang ku inginkan.

"Yakin tidak mau ku antar?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"T-Tentu saja.A-Akuu yakin!" Jawabku terbata-bata."Ok fine!Sana pulang!" Perintahnya padaku.

"Yakin tidak mau ku antar?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"T-Tentu saja A-Akuu yakin!" Jawabku terbata-bata.

"Ok fine!Sana pulang!" Perintahnya padaku.

Mwo?Hanya seperti ini kah perjuangan cintanya?Padahal kalau Dia memaksaku sekali lagi,Aku tak akan ….Mungkin Aku saja yang terlalu geer,mana mungkin Dia tadi Dia hanya berbasa-basi ,dari pada Aku menanggung malu,lebih baik Aku pergi saja deh.

Ku balikan badanku dari hadapan Myungsoo.

"Hmmmm…."

Aku menghela nafas,lalu bersiap pergi dari tempat ,ketika Aku akan melangkahkan kakiku,tiba-tiba Myungsoo menarik tanganku.

Aku terkejut saat menarikku dengan cepat dan sedikit yang kuat membuatku jatuh di atas tubuh Myungsoo,karena Aku tidak terlalu baik dalam menjaga keseimbangan.

Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafasnya di wajahku.

Ku lihat wajahnya juga agak terkejut,mungkin Dia tak menyangka tarikan tangannya akan membuat kami terjatuh,apa lagi dengan posisi seperti ini.

Mungkin hanya beberapa detik kami bertahan dalam posisi seperti ,entah mengapa buatku ini terasa lama hingga membuat dadaku berdetak dengan dengan kencang.

Myungsoo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga ujung hidung kami bersentuhan.

Tu-tunggu,apa yang akan Dia lakukan?Apa Dia akan menciumku?Uwoh….Aku belum siap…Aku belum siap…..

Dadaku semakin berdetak tutup ke dua mataku,Aku pasrah saja bila Aku harus ternoda hari kalau Myungsoo yang melakukannya,Aku ikhlas dunia akhirat.

Kugigit bibir bawahku dan kurengkuh bahu Myungsoo dengan lenguhan ku keluarkan,berharap itu akan membuatnya semakin tergoda denganku.

Jika ini harus terjadi hari ini,Aku ikhlas Myungsoo….Aku ikhlas….Jadi cepat lakukan sekarang Myungsoo….Lakukan! ,Jeritku dalam hati.

Dengan dada yang berdetak semakin tak karuan,Aku dengan sabar menanti 'serangan' yang akan di lancarkan Myungsoo….

1 detik …..

2 detik …..

3 detik ….

Aku masih sabar menunggu,hingga akhirnya Myungsoo berkata,

"Su-Sungyeol….." Bisiknya ragu-ragu namun terdengar menggoda di telingaku.

Kyaaa….Myungie,kenapa Kau terdengar ragu-ragu seperti itu?Apa Kau merasa nervous?Ah ini pasti pertama kalinya cuteee…..

"Ne,Waeyo Myungie?" Ucapku padanya.

"Yeoliee….Kau sangat berat,bisakah Kau menyingkir?" Bisiknya pelan padaku.

1 detik….

2 detik….

3 detik…

Lalu,Jleb!

Aku baru selesai mencerna apa yang di ucapkannya langsung terbuka dan terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Myungsoo tersenyum kecut seraya menahan berat badanku.

Wajahku saat itu berubah merah merasa sangat malu pada Myungsoo jika Aku mengingat fantasi yang Aku bayangkan tentangnya tadi.

Dengan reflek,Aku pun bangkit dari atas tubuh yakin wajahku masih berwarna merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Myungsoo bangkit seraya membersihkan seragamnya dari lalu menatapku tajam bahkan sangat tajam seolah-olah tatapannya itu menelanjangiku.

"Mukamu kenapa merah sekali,Sungyeol?" Tanyanya.

"A-aniyo…" Jawabku singkat.

"Tapi wajahmu merah sekali Kau sedang sakit?" Tanyanya lagi seraya memegang dahiku dengan telapak tangannya.

Aku tertunduk menahan ini membuatku salah tak ingin Dia menyadari kalau Aku sedang salah tingkah.

Hingga akhirnya ku tepis tangannya dengan kasar dan secara tidak sadar Aku membentaknya.

"Jangan pernah sentuh Aku lagi dengan tangan kotormu itu lagi,Kim Myungsoo!" Bentakku dengan kasar.

Ku lihat wajahnya tidak tampak terkejut ,raut wajah dinginnya itu membuatku semakin takut.

"A-Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu!" Lanjutku.

Myungsoo masih terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah secara perlahan-lahan ku langkahkan namun pasti,Aku mulai menjauh dari Myungsoo yang terdiam tanpa kata.

"Mianhae Myungsoo…..Mianhae….." Lirihku dalam hati.

**Sungyeol POV End**

**Chunji POV**

"Sungjong-ah,Ayolah bantu Aku sekali ini saja ya….," Mohonku pada sahabatku yang tengah menonton tv di sampingku.

"Aku tak mau,Siapa suruh Kau taruhan yang tidak-tidak dengan !" Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar tv.

"Aku terpaksa Jongie….Lagian hanya semalam saja kok….Mau yaa…ya…" Paksaku.

"Tidak Chunji…Aku tidak bisa melakunnya…Kalau Hoya Hyung tahu,bagaimana nasibku nanti,Chunji?" Jelasnya padaku.

Haduh,gimana nih?Sungjong satu-satunya harapanku malah tidak mau gara-gara ,kalau Dia tidak mengejekku tadi pagi karena Aku tidak punya tidak mungkin mengajaknya taruhan.

Sekarang,bagaimana caranya Aku mendapatkan pacar dalam waktu singkat?Tadinya Aku berharap Sungjong mau berpura-pura jadi pacarku,tapi nyatanya Dia malah menolaknya.

AAAAAA…..

Ku acak-acak sekali rasanya memikirkan soal taruhan itu.

"Kau….benar-benar tidak punya ide lain?" Tanya Sungjong tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm…" Gumamku pelan tanpa menatapnya.

"Baiklah,Aku akan mau pura-pura jadi pacarmu!" Katanya.

Mataku langsung membulat arahkan pandanganku ke arah Sungjong.

"Benarkah….?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne….." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kyaaaaaa…..Jongie…"

Aku berteriak seraya memeluknya dengan lupa Aku pun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ya!Lepaskan Aku Chunji!" Teriak Sungjong sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Kulepaskan pelukanku sebelum Sungjong mati gak bisa nafas.

"Kau memang teman terbaikku,Sungjong-ah!" Kataku seraya merapikan rambutnya yang tadi ku acak-acak.

"Nde…Tapi jangan sampai Hoya Hyung tahu ya!" Ujarnya.

"Sip,Aku pastikan Dia tidak akan mengetahui hal Kau tidak usah khawatir Sungjong-ah!" Kataku meyakinkannya.

Akhirnya Aku bisa tenang ini,aku pasti menang taruhan dan bisa membungkam mulut yang sering mengejekku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi ketika tahu Aku punya Dia bakalan terkejut nanti hihihi

Ketika Aku sedang membayangkan ekspresi ,tiba-tiba Aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka menandakan ada yang baru masuk ke ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang…." Ku dengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu.

Ku lirik Sungjong,Dia tampak tidak terkejut ada orang memasuki pandangan ku menuju pintu,hingga akhirnya Aku melihat seorang namja bertubuh wajahnya yang euhm tampan itu dapat ku tebak kalau pemuda itu lebih tua dariku.

Pemuda itu melewatiku dan hanya melirik pemuda itu sejenak lalu kembali menatap layar mata Kami tiba-tiba bertemu,hanya sekitar 2 tersenyum dan membungkuk pun membungkukan berbasa-basi pemuda itu pun pergi menuju tangga hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungjong dengan keras.

"Sungjong,…..Sungjong…" Teriakku di telinganya.

"Kyaa…Chunji,Kau gila,lepaskan Aku!" Bentaknya.

"Hehe mianhae..," Kataku.

"Bisakah Kau tidak menggangguku sebentar saja?Aku sedang nonton sinetron nih!" Jengkelnya padaku.

"Mianhae ini penting,pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Yang mana ya?" Jawabnya meragukan.

"Gezz…Yang tadi Sungjong,yang baru saja naik ke lantai 2!" Ujarku.

"Owh itu….." Katanya singkat.

"Iya..,Siapa itu?Siapa itu Sungjong?" Tanyaku jengkel karena Dia terlalu bertele-tele.

"Hyung-Ku,,,," Jawabnya singkat.

"Mwo?Hyung?Jinja,,,,?" Teriakku kaget.

"Ya!You nanya I jawab!Bisa gak sih gak pake teriak-teriak?" Sewotnya.

"Mian hhe,,Tapi sejak kapan Kau punya Hyung?Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukku?" Tanyaku menuntut.

Aku kan sahabatnya,tapi kenapa Sungjong tidak pernah bilang kalau Dia mempunyai Hyung berwajah cantik?

"Kau juga tidak pernah bertanya kan?" Kata Sungjong santai.

"Tapi Sungjong,Kau mempunyai Hyung berwajah cantik dan Kau tidak memberitahuku?Wow,,,Emejing!" Pekikku berpura-pura marah karena merasa tak di anggap sebagai sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah di sekarang Kau sudah tahu sendiri Aku punya Hyung kan!" Ujar Sungjong padaku.

Hmm,Iya sih seenggaknya sekarang Aku sudah tahu kalau Sungjong ternyata punya yang cantik dan bling kalau Aku punya pacar seperti itu,pasti semua orang akan terkagum-kagum ,,Tunggu,Jika Aku punya pacar seperti Hyungnya Sungjong,Si pasti akan terkejut to the max kekekekekkeke.

"Hmm,,,Sungjong-ah,,,," Bisikku lembut padanya.

"Wae?Apa yang Kau inginkan sekarang?Aku tahu ada sesuatu dalam bisikanmu itu!" Kata Sungjong dengan santainya.

Jleb,Kenapa Dia bisa tahu maksudku?

"Eumm,,,nama Hyung mu siapa?" Tanyaku pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa Kau tanya itu?" Curiganya.

"Kan Kakakmu Kakakku juga,Jadi Aku harus tahu namanya juga dong hehehehe" Aku memberikan alasan yang menurutku agak sedikit masuk akal.

"Gezzz,,,Lee Sungyeol,,,itu namanya,,," Katanya memberitahuku.

Ohhh,,Jadi namanya Hyung cantik itu Lee Sungyeol ya,,,,,,

"Sungjong-ah,Apa Kau yakin mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku nanti?" Kataku memancing agar Dia menolaknya saja,Karena Aku sudah mempunyai rencana yang lain.

"Tentu saja yakin!Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya penuh curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa sih,cuman entar Hoya Hyung dateng juga ke acara itu Kau yakin masih mau membantuku?" Tanyaku menakut-nakutinya.

"APAAAAAAAAA?Hey Chunji,Kenapa Kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau Hoya Hyung juga datang?" Pekiknya di telingaku.

"Kau gak nanya juga sih hihihihi" Jawabku cuek.

"Ya!Kau jahat Chunji,Aku tidak akan membantumu!" Geramnya.

Gotcha ! , Pikirku.

"Lah,terus Aku gimana Sungjong?" Tanyaku dengan raut memelas dan di buat semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Mianhe Chunji,Aku tidak bisa membantumu!Ini menyangkut hubunganku dengan Hoya Hyung!" Katanya tampak prihatin.

"Yah,,,Kau tega Sungjong!" Aku berpura-pura termewek-mewek.

"Ya,Chunji-ah Apa tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ku bantu?" Dia menawarkan bantuan.

"hmm,ada sih,,,,Tapi Aku gak yakin Kamu mau membantuku,,,," Lirihku.

"Apa?Kalu Aku bisa membantumu Akan kulakukan!" Katanya.

"Hmm,,,Bagaimana kalau Kau bujuk Sungyeol-Hyung agar Dia mau berpura-pura jadi kekasihku,,,," Ujarku pelan-pelan.

"Mwo?" Pekik Sungjong.

"Tapi cuman itu satu-satunya cara Sungjong!" Sergahku.

"Dia tak akan mau!" Kata Sungjong dengan mantap.

"Makanya Kau coba bujuk Hyung-mu itu ya?" Pintaku.

"Dia tetap tidak akan mau,Chunji-ah!" Lirih Sungjong.

"Tapi Kau belum mencobanya mohon padamu,,,," Mohonku padanya.

Ku lihat Sungjong sedang memikirkan Sungjong,Kau harus membantuku! ,Jeritku dalam hati.

"Kalau Kau membantuku,Nanti akan Ku bantu Kau agar bisa jadian dengan Hoya-Hyung!" Aku menawarkan jasa mak comblang padanya.

Aku yakin Dia tidak akan Dia itu cinta mati dengan Hoya Hyung,Dia pasti akan menerima tawaranku ini.

"Jinja,,,,?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Hmmm,,,," Gumamku dengan mantap.

Sungjong tampak menimang-nimang akhirnya Dia bersuara juga.

"Hmm,,,,,," Dia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah,Aku akan berusaha membujuk Sungyeol Hyung agar mau jadi pacar Kau harus janji membantuku mendapatkan cinta Hoya Hyung!" Jelasnya.

"Pasti,,,,,,,,,,,," Teriakku seraya memeluk Sungjong.

Akhirnya,besok malam pasti semua orang akan terkagum-kagum pasti akan terkejut.

**Chunji POV END**

**Author POV**

Sungyeol sedang duduk di depan meja tertuju ke layar Dia menghela Sungyeol tidak berkonsentrasi pada tugas di depannya,melainkan memikirkan kejadian siang tadi di sekolah.

Sungyeol merasa menyesal telah bersikap kasar pada Dia tidak ingin egonya terlalu tinggi untuk lagi,Myungsoo selalu memberinya perhatian yang Dia bisa bersikap lebih baik pada Myungsoo mungkin mereka bisa berteman dengan baik.

Dia kemudian mengetikan facebook di address bar modzilla firefox 6.1 perlu menunggu lama,tampilan awal facebook pun email dan password facebooknya lalu Ia pun masuk ke dalam beranda facebooknya.

Sungyeol mulai mengetikkan nama Kim Myungsoo di kolom akhirnya munculah profil facebooknya Kim Myungsoo.

Dia mengarahkan cursornya menuju album foto Kim Myungsoo yang jumlahnya klik nya salah satu album,sehingga muncullah berbagai macam foto alay Kim Myungsoo.

Sungyeol menghela Dia bisa lakukan tiap malam hanyalah memandang foto-foto Myungsoo di sudah tahun 2012 gak zaman deh ngambil foto kecengan kita secara udah ada facebook,sekali klik langsung keliatan banyak ada yang kece tinggal di save simple dan praktiskan,tanpa ketahuan ama si empunya foto.

"Myunggie,Yeolli kangen Myunggie…" Lirih Sungyeol.

Lagi-lagi Sungyeol menghela berapa kali Dia melakukan itu hari merasa seperti orang yang banyak tentu saja itu benar,karena Myungsoo sudah memenuhi pikirannya.

Saat Sungyeol asyik berbengong-bengong ria,tiba-tiba Dia di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tok….Tok…..Tok…" Suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk….." Ujar Sungyeol seraya meng-close window modzilla firefox-nya.

Pintu itu muncullah sosok namja cantik yang merupakan adik dari Sungyeol,Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Sungjong.

"Hyung,boleh Aku masuk?" Tanya Sungjong seraya mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Ne,Masuklah…" Perintah Sungyeol.

Tanpa berlama-lama,Sungjong pun masuk lalu duduk di atas ranjang Sungyeol yang berdenyit dan mereka terlalu kere untuk membeli terbaru.

"Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Sungjong sambil memeluk boneka chuky koleksi Sungyeol.

"Hyung lagi ngerjain gitu?" Ujar Sungyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop acer ferary 7500 jadulnya.

"Gak ada apa-apa ,Aku punya cokelat tobleron nih,Hyung mau tidak?" Tawar Sungjong seraya menyerahkan coklat tobleron pada Sungyeol.

"Wah coklat kesukaanku!" Ujar Sungyeol girang.

"Ne,abisin ya lupa sampahnya di buang yang bener!" Sungjong memberi nasihat.

Sungyeol pun membuka bungkus coklat itu,lalu memakannya.

Dia tampak menikmati gigitan pertamanya yang renyah.

Sementara itu Sungjong hanya bisa menelan ludah menyaksikan persedian coklatnya yang terakhir di makan Sungyeol.

Tapi demi melancarkan rencananya,Sungjong rela hita ala merelakan coklat kesukaannya itu.

"By the way in the way busway,Tumben Kau ngasih coklat,biasanya Kamu pelit gak ketulungan?" Tanya Sungyeol curiga seraya mengunyah coklat di mulutnya.

"Wah ketahuan nih,gak sia-sia deh Kau jadi Hyungku," Ujar Sungjong dalam hati.

"Err….Sebenarnya Aku mau minta tolong sesuatu Hyung," Kata Sungjong.

"Mwo?Jadi ceritanya Kau menyogokku dengan tobleron ini?" Canda Sungyeol yang di sambut cengengesan.

"Jadi Kau ingin minta tolong apa,Sungjong-ah?" Tanya Sungyeol.

Sungjong menghela nafas,lalu menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya pada Sungyeol.

"Mwo?Berpura-pura jadi namjachingu temanmu?" Pekik Sungyeok terkejut.

"Nde…Cuma semalam kok ya….Mau…!" Sungjong mendesak Sungyeol.

"Aku tidak tidak Kau saja yang jadi Kekasihnya?" Protes Sungyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa juga datang ke acara itu!" Sergah Sungjong.

Sungyeol merasa kasihan melihat adiknya yang berusaha membantu temannya itu.

"Hanya semalam kan?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Ne Hyung!" Jawab Sungjong mantap.

Sungyeol tampak menimang-nimang tawaran Sungjong.

"Ya sudahlah,toh cuma semalam Aku melakukan ini buat adikku tersayang" Pikir Sungyeol.

"Ok deh,Hyung mau membantu kalau ketahuan Hyung tidak ikut campur ya?" Kata Sungyeol.

"Nde,gomawo Hyung!" Jerit Sungjong seraya merangkul Hyungnya dari belakang.

Sungyeol tidak sadar kalau keputusannya itu akan membawa malapetaka apakah itu?Yah…Hanya tuhan dan author yang tahu.

**Author POV end**

**Sungyeol Pov**

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di dalam pastikan semuanya sudah tunggu dulu,apa ini terlalu rapih untuk ke acara ulang tahun?

Yah,Aku memang tidak pernah menghadiri acara ulang tahun saja,mana ada orang yang mau mengundang kutu buku sepertiku ke acara mereka?Aku pastinya hanya di anggap perusak pemandangan.

Ku lepas kacamataku dan ku putuskan memakai kontak lens sibak sebelah rambutku lalu ku jepit.

Tak lupa Aku pun memakai gikwang eh giwang di sebelah hanya sebelah?Yah biar kelihatan macho dikit kekeke.

Ku cermati lagi diriku yang ada di dalam cermin.

"Not bad lah…." Gumamku.

Setelah semua siap,Aku pun segera keluar dari kamarku untuk menemui Sungjong dan temannya yang akan menjadi 'pacarku' malam ,bahkan Aku belum tahu nama orang itu.

Ku lihat Sungjong dan temannya itu sedang duduk-duduk seraya meneguk fanta kaleng.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanyaku membuat mereka kaget.

"Ne kami sudah siap!" Ujar Sungjong semangat.

"Hyung,perkenalkan namaku Chunji,Aku yang meminta tolong Hyung berpura-pura jadi namjachinguku!" Kata pemuda itu ramah.

Owh,jadi ini yang mau jadi pacar juga,tapi sepertinya di tipe Uke deh.

"Lee Sungyeol imnida,Kakanya Sungjong!" Aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Gomawo ya Hyung sudah mau membantukku!" Kata Chunji tersenyum ramah.

"Ne,sama-sama melakukan ini demi Sungjong juga kok!" Kataku.

Entah kenapa Aku merasa ada yang beda dalam cara Chunji tak tahu apa yang pasti tatapannya membuatku seperti saat Myungsoo ?Ah….

Kenapa Aku harus mengingatnya di saat seperti ini.

"Chunji-ah,Kenapa Kau menatapku seperti itu?Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

Aku nekat bertanya karena Aura kasihnya (?) yang mirip Myungsoo itu benar-benar membuatku nyesek to the max.

"Ah maaf Hyung,Aku hanya terpesona terlihat cantik malam ini!" Wajahnya merah padam ketika mengatakannya.

Manis kali ini Aku di puji oleh malu rasanya hihihi

"Ya!Sampai kapan kalian mau ngebacot?Kita bisa telat nih!" Rutuk Sungjong kesel.

Aku dan Chunji berTatapan lalu tertawa melìat tingkah laku Sungjong.

Hanya perlu 15 menit dari rumahku untuk mencapai tempat jarak tempat ini dari rumahku cukup kenapa Kami hanya perlu 15 menit saja untuk sampai ke sini?

Jawabannya adalah ,Chunji lah tak menyangka Kalau Dia membawa mobil Xenia hitam milik afriyani.

Gila gak anak bocah di ijinin bawa mobil?Pasti orang tuanya si Chunji udah saraf!

Dan jangan tanya deh,apa yang telah Ku alami selama 15 menit yang menegangkan itu.

Dia ngebut 500Km\jam!Bayangin woi,500 km\jam!Sumpah horror kira-kira tu bocah nyetirnya.

Pokonya pulangnya nanti,Aku lebih baik naik Aku belom mau mati muda,Aku kan belom kawin!

Aku,Chunji,dan Sungjong memasuki rumah yang cukup buatku yang orang kere ini tentu saja semua yang ada di tempat berasa mewah.

Kasian Sungjong,jadi selama ini Dia berteman dengan orang-orang satu-satunya keluarganya,Aku tidak bisa memberinya seseuatu yang wah.

Pokonya suatu saat Aku harus kawin ama duda tajir,amin.

"Kyaaa…..Ada Hoya Hyung!" Jerit Sungjong.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" Kata Sungjong seraya meninggalkan Aku dan Chunji berdua.

Kulihat Sungjong menghampiri seorang pemuda yang di panggil Hoya Hyung oleh Sungjong.

Owh jadi itu gebetan si gak malu-maluin buat di ajak ke kondangan …Ternyata adikku itu pinter juga nyari seme.

"Ayo,akan ku kenalkan Hyung ama yang punya ni hajatan!" Ujar Chunji membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Sungjong dan gebetannya itu.

Aku mengikuti Chunji sambil mengamati ke adaan mana-mana cuman ada orang-orang tajir yang tampak sedang asyik mengobrol satu sama lagu alamat palsu versi house music pun terdengar di mainkan oleh DJ Lengkap dengan lampu-lampu bling bling di sekitarnya.

"Hai,….Saengil chukae hamnida yo" Chunji memberi selamat pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Ne….Gomawo Chunji-ah" Mereka pun berpelukan seraya ber tos ria.

"Hmmm….Dia?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya memandangku.

"Ahh ya,Hyung kenalkan ini temanku yang berulang tahun" Chunji memperkenalkan ku dengan temannya itu.

" imnida," Temannya memperkenalkan diri duluan.

"Lee Sungyeol imnida," Kataku memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Dia adalah…." Sergah Chunji namun keburu di potong oleh .

"Ahh…Tunggu sebentar!Hyung….Myungsoo Hyung…." berteriak pada seseorang yang berada jauh di belakangku.

Mendengar nama yang tak asing di telingaku membuaku reflek menoleh ke belakang.

Mataku terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda yang ku kenal berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini.

Wajah itu….Ya,Aku sangat mengenalnya….

"Tapi kenapa Dia ada disini…..Dia…Kim Myungsoo…." Batinku bertanya-tanya.

**Sungyeol POV END**

**Myungsoo POV**

Di tengah hingar bingar dentuman music DJ,sayup-sayup Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Kupedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut Aku melihat seseorang melambaikan tangannya padaku,ternyata Dia adalah dongsaengku,.

Aku tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat .Namun,Langkahku terhenti Ketika Aku melihat wajah yang sangat ku yang Aku kagumi,Lee Sungyeol.

Raut wajahnya tampak ,Aku juga sangat Aku tidak sepertinya yang memasang tablo seperti sekarang ini.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat mereka,sambil bertanya-tanya sedang apa Sungyeol ada di sini.

Aku berdiri di samping ,namun mataku menatap wajah Sungyeol yang sekarang sedang tertunduk.

"Anyeong,Myungsoo Hyung" Ah Aku baru sadar ternyata ada Chunji disini.

"Oh ya,tadi Kau mau bilang apa Chunji?" Ku dengar bertanya pada Chunji.

"Err,,kenalkan,Sungyeol Hyung itu namjachinguku!" Ungkap Chunji jelas terdengar di telingaku.

Jegear jeger….

"Mwoo?" Aku dan berteriak bersama.

Chunji tampak terkejut dengan respon Aku dan yang lebay.

Aku menatap Chunji dengan membunuh ku keluarkan membuat suasana menjadi suram.

"Benarkah yang Kau katakan tadi?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne…Kami memang berpacaran!" Kata Chunji.

Aku balik menatap Sungyeol yang masih ,Dia akan menyangkal apa ya baru ku dengar tadi.

Namun,tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Rasanya seperti kena petir di siang hari seraya di sapu angin puting beliung,,,,,,,,

Aku merasa ….. Patah hati!

Sedari tadi Aku berdiri di sudut gerak-gerik Sungyeol yang tengah mengobrol dengan Chunji dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Sungyeol,apa ini alasanmu selalu menghindar dariku? ,Lirihku dalam hati.

Tunggu,Aku tidak percaya semua ini tidak percaya jika kata-kata itu tidak keluar langsung dari mulutnya.

Yah,Pokonya Aku harus meminta penjelasan langsung dari Sungyeol,harus! ,Aku bertekad pada diri sendiri.

Aku melihat menarik Chunji entah tak memperdulikan mereka,karena yang ku pedulikan adalah Sungyeol yang tengah sendirian.

Ini kesempatanku untuk meminta penjelasan.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku Dia menyadariku tengah menuju ke arahnya.

Ku lihat Dia celingak celinguk kaya orang linglung,mencoba menghindariku ya.

Hmm,Tak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi,Lee Sungyeol!

Ku percepat langkahku hingga jarak kami tepat beberapa langkah mencoba melarikan diri namun dengan sigap ku rengkuh pergelangan tangannya.

Ia tampak ingin protes dan mengeluarkan jurus bacot tingkat ,sebelum Dia ngebacot Aku berkata,

"Ikut Aku dan jangan bawel!" Geramku,lalu menariknya menjauh dari keramaian.

Menuju tempat dimana Aku bisa berteriak atau bahkan menampar Sungyeol jika keaadaan semakin buruk.

"Lepaskan Aku Kim Myungsoo,,,Lepaskan!" Sungyeol masih meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri badan aja gede tapi baru di cengkram gini aja dah keok.

Aku membawanya ke luar merasa cukup sepi,Akupun melepaskan cengkramannku lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Ahhh,,," Pekiknya ketika terjatuh.

Aku tidak peduli Dia mau kesakitan atau sedang tinggi to the max.

"Katakan kalau semua itu bohong,yeolli,,,,,Katakan!" Aku berteriak seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Sungyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan nanar.

"Ani,Semua yang Kau dengar itu memang benar apa adanya" Ujar Sungyeol dengan nada tahu Dia sedang berbohong.

"Kau bohong Sungyeol" Kataku tak percaya seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungyeol.

"Ya,Myungsoo-ah,,lepaskan Aku,,,Kenapa Kau kasar sekali" Rontanya sehingga membuatku mempererat cengkramannku di bahunya.

"Sakit,,,," Liriihnya,Ku lihat Dia menutup ke dua matanya.

Tiba-tiba Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongku menjauh dari Sungyeol.

"Hyung,Apa yang Kau lakukan terhadap namjachinguku?" Aku mendengar suara lain.

Aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat orang yang telah mengganguku.

Cih,ternyata Chunji.

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang Kau lakukan pada namjachinguku?" Hardiknya padaku.

Aku berdiri lalu menatap tajam Chunji.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kataku Ketus seraya menarik tangan Sungyeol yang kini tengah bersama Chunji.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku,Dia kekasihku!" Protesnya.

"Namjachingu?" Aku meremehkannya.

"Sungyeol tidak akan mau dengan bocah sepertimu!" Hardikku dengan kasar.

Ku lihat Dia gusar mendengar kata-kataku ,Apa mungkin Dia ragu?

Aku harus mendesaknya terus.

"Terserah tidak butuh ceramah darimu,kembalikan kekasihku!" Teriaaknya seraya menarik tangan Sungyeol lagi.

Aku yang merasa tidak rela yeollieku direbut mendorong Chunji hingga Dia terjatuh.

"Awww,,,,," Rintihnya ketika terjatuh.

"Rasakan!Itu akibatnya jika Kau cari masalah denganku!" Ancamnku padanya.

Ku lihat Sungyeol berusaha membantu Chunji cemburu sudah tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.

Ku tarik tangan Sungyeol dan dengan sengaja ku injak kaki Chunji.

"Woiiii,,,,Hyung mau ngajak ribut?" Pekiknya.

"Aniyo,Aku hanya memberi pelajaran untukmu!" Kataku ketus.

Cih,gak penting meladeni putuskan untuk membawa Sungyeol ke tempat dimana

tidak akan ada pengganggu seperti Chunji.

Namun ketika Aku membalikan badan,tiba-tiba Chunji menyerangku dari belakang.

"AAAAAA,,,,,,,,,,," Aku berteriak kesakitan ketika gigi-gigi Chunji menembus kulit tanganku,Ya Dia menggigitku.

"Dasar Bocah sialan!" Rutukku seraya memukul-mukul kepalannya agar Dia berhenti mengigitku.

Namun ternyata Dia cukup gigih juga,meskipun sudah ku pukul berapa kali Dia tetap menggigitku.

"Ngembaikhannn kheekacihkhuuuu….." Gumamnya tidak jelas karen sambil menggigitku.

"Ngemeng apa sih ni bocah,bikin tengsin aja!" Jengkelku dalam hati.

Aku terus memukul-mukulnya,kepala,punggung,hingga mukannya ku juga ternyata lihat Dia tampak menahan jadi gak tega deh,masa seorang Kim Myungsoo membuat seorang bocah kata dunia?

Ketika Aku akan memukul Chunji dengan segenap jiwa ku dengar Sungyeol berteriak.

"Stopppp,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Sungyeol berteriak hingga Aku dan Chunji berhenti berkelahi dan memandang Sungyeol ngeri.

Sungyeol menghampiri Kami berdua dan dengan kasarnya memisahkan Aku dan Chunji.

"Ya!Kalian ini seperti anak kecil hah!Sudah cukup sedari tadi Aku bersabar!Aku muak melihat kalian bertengkar!Aku muak melihat kalian saling menyakiti,pokonya Aku gak gak gak kuat!" Hardik Sungyeol pada Kami berdua.

Baru kali ini Aku melihatnya marah seperti itu,serem juga ternyata -_-

Ternyata teriakan Sungyeol tadi telah membuat beberapa orang memperhatikan sejak kapan,tapi Sudah banyak orang di sekitar bias melihat yang terheran-heran melihat kami namun sepertinya Dia tidak berani ikut campur.

"Ok,Kita sudahi saja sandiwara ini!Aku dan Chunji memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,Kami hanya berpura-pura berpacaran saja!" Ujar Sungyeol.

Pernyataannya itu membuatku senang.

Sungyeol melanjutkan,

"Jadi Chunji,Stop untuk berkelahi tidak ingin membuatmu terluka karenaku!" Katanya seraya menatap nanar Chunji.

"Tapi Hyung,Aku benar-benar harap Kau menjadi kekasihku beneran!" Chunji mulai ,Mulai kelihatan deh bocahnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin hanya menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri sama seperti Kau dan Aku itu sama-sama tipe UKE jadi kita tidak mungkin bersatu!" Ucap Sungyeol seraya mengusap bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Chunji.

"Tapi Aku bias jadi SEME Hyung!Aku akan berusaha menjadi Seme yang baik dan benar untukmu,Hyung!" Dia masih saja merengek tidak mau kalah,dasar bocah.

"Mianhae Chunji-ah,,,," Gumam Sungyeol lalu berbalik menatapku.

Glekkk,,,,waduh,,,,,

"Dan kau Kim Myungsoo,Puas Kau sekarang hah!" Geramnya padaku.

Entahlah Aku harus menjawab apa,Tiba-tiba Aku jadi ciut gini

"Aku tidakkk menyangka ternyata Kau orangnya kasar!" Lirih Sungyeol.

"Tunggu Sungyeol,Kau jangan salah tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Aku membela kenapa image ku dimata Sungyeol jadi hancur harus memperbaikinya!

"Aku membencimu Kim Myungsoo,,,Benar-benar membencimu!"

Jederrrrrrrrrr,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping ini yang ku inginkan Sungyeollie…

Ku lihat Sungyeol menitikan air matanya,Dia telah membuatnya menangis.

"Sungyeollie,,,,,," Lirihku pelan.

Dia membuang muka dariku,seraya menahan air matanya agar tidak semakin akhirnya Dia membalikakkan tubuhnya lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

**Myungsoo POV END**

**Author POV**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya ketika Sungyeol berlari dari rumah terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai basah kuyup terkena air blank,yang Dia pikir sekarang hanya berlari,berlari,dan berlari menjauh.

Ketika Dia merasa sudah cukup mulai berjalan matanya tersamar oleh air hujan sedangkan gemuruh petir menyamarkan tangisan Sungyeol yang -akan cuaca menutupi kesedihan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol terus berjalan dalam tidak menyadari,Kalau Myungsoo juga berjalan di mengikutinya.

Sungyeol berdiri menutup mukanya seakan-akan malu pada dunia.

Sungyeol tersedu-sedu,,,,,,,

Dia jatuh terduduk dalam tangis,,,,

Myungsoo hanya bias melihatnya dengan tatapan pilu.

Myungsoo menghampiri Sungyeol secara memegang bahu Sungyeol yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Sungyeol menoleh,tatapannya begitu sendu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa tersayat hatinya.

"Wae Myungsoo,,wae?Kenapa Kau selalu mengangguku?" Lirih Sungyeol,mulutnya bergetar hebat ketika berbicara.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,Sungyeol,,,Aku,,," Kata Myungsoo ragu-ragu.

Jedar jeder,,,,,,,,,,

Suara petir menyambarnyambar membuat mereka harus berteriak-teriak.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku,Myungsoo!Jadi jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi!" Geram Sungyeol.

"Sungyeol,Kenapa Kau tidak menyadari semuanya hah?" Sergah Myungsoo dengan setengah berteriak.

"Menyadari apa Myungsoo?Menyadari kalau Aku adalah orang yang meyedihkan?Orang yang bias Kau ganggu semaumu?" Teriak Sungyeol tak kalah keras.

Myungsoo merengkuh bahu Sungyeol.

"Kenapa Kau tidak meyadari kalau Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu!" Ungkap Myungsoo.

Sungyeol terdiam mendengar kata-kata melepaskan rengkuhan Myungsoo dari berbalik sambil bergumam.

"Ini tidak mungkin,Kau pasti becanda!Ya,Aku tahu Kau sedang membodohiku Kim Myungsoo!" Gumam Sungyeol seraya berjalan pelan meninggalkan Myungsoo.

Tatapannya kosong sehingga Dia berjalan sempoyongan.

"Tidak Sungyeol!Aku serius!" Sergah Myungsoo seraya menarik tangan Sungyeol sehingga membuatnya jatuh dalam dekapannya.

"Dengarkan Aku mencintaimu!Selama 3 tahun ini Aku jatuh hati padamu!Aku menyukai Senyummu,suaramu,matamu dan semua yang ada pada dirimu!" Ungkap Myungsoo pada Sungyeol yang ada di dekapannya itu.

Sungyeol semakin tersedu-sedu merengkuh ujung bajunya.

"Tapi Aku membencinmu Myungsoo,,sangat sangat membencimu!" Sungyeol meronta-ronta seraya memukul-mukul dada Myungsoo.

Myungsoo semakin memperat pelukannya.

"Sudahlah Sungyeol,Jangan bersikap munafik di tahu Kau menyukaiku juga kan?" Hardik Myungsoo.

Sungyeol berhenti dalam dekapan Myungsoo.

"Jika Kau suka katakana saja suka,Sungyeol!" Bisik Myungsoo pelan dengan lembutnya di telinga Sungyeol.

"Ne,Aku memang mencintaimu Myungsoo!" Ujar Sungyeol dalam pelukan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menarik Sungyeol dari mereka saling beradu pandang,dan saling tersenyum dalam tangis bahagia.

Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungyeol.

Sungyeol tahu apa yang akan terjadi Ia yakin,ini tidak akan seperti kejadian di perpustakaan menutup matanya perlahan dan,,,,,

~~~CHU,,,,,~~~~~~

Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir ,mereka berciuman di tengah hujan yang deras peduli dengan derasnya hujan pokonya mereka tak dapat menahan hasrat ingin bercumbu.

**Sementara Di tempat lain**

"Chunji-ah,berhentilah menangis!" berusaha menenangkan Chunji yang sedari tadi menangis tak henti-henti.

"Aku tidak bisa!Kau pasti menanggapku seperti orang bodoh!Kau pasti senang karena sekarang Kau menang taruhan!Kau juga pasti senang karena Aku baru di tolak oleh Sungyeol Hyung!" Rengek Chunji dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang.

"Ya,Aku tidak sekejam menangis seperti itu!Apa Kau tidak malu di lihat oleh banyak orang?" Ujar seraya melirik orang-orang yang menatapnya dan Chunji dengan aneh.

"Aku tidak peduli,huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika mendengar tangisan Chunji semakin kencang.

Karena kehabisan akal, pun nekat melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat di duga oleh semua orang.

~~~CHU~~~~

membungkam bibir Chunji dengan sebuah berhenti merengek-rengek,matanya terbelalak karena terkejut oleh perlakuan .Dia tak bereaksi,hanya diam mendapat sebuah ciuman yang tak terduga itu.

Sementara mereka terdiam dalam sebuah seseorang yang merasa risih melihatnya.

"Astaga,Apa mereka tidak maulu berciuman di depan banyak orang seperti itu?" Rutuk Sunjong yang risih melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Wae?Apa Kau menginginkannya juga Jongie?" Tanya Hoya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mwo?" Sungjong membulatkan matanya.

Belum sempat Sungjong protes,tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Hoya.

"Kajja,,,Aku akan mengajarimu menjadi pria 'dewasa',," Ujar Hoya seraya tersenyum nakal.

"Mwo?Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

**The End**

—-

_**Akhirnya tamat juga ni ff hahahaha,geje banget ya yang penting semua senang wkwkkwkwk**_

_**OK seperti biasa,aku males banyak gak suka wajib reviiew ya **_

Seungwon ^^


End file.
